She's A Goddess
by FrozenInsanity
Summary: Nyx is new to Morganville and has more knowledge and ability than Claire could ever dream of having. She's come as Myrnin's apprentice, and like Ada, she takes an interest in him. Only Nyx is a different kind of vampire. An older, stronger kind. There's something wrong with the vampires and she's their answer. But what if she doesn't want to help? The outcome could be disastrous.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to write this as a little cast-off from Her Choice. I'm kind of stuck for ideas on that one. Thankfully, it's not a large dose of writer's block. Woo. **

**This story is about an MC. It's MC/Myrnin because he's amazing, and it's fun to make things up about his past. He seemed like a little bit of a ho. Rated T that will eventually turn to M. **

**Summary: **Nyx is new to Morganville, and has more knowledge and ability than Claire could ever dream of having. She's come as Myrnin's apprentice, and very much like Ada, she takes an interest in him. Only, Nyx is a different kind of vampire. A stranger, older kind. Stronger. Will that all bode well for Myrnin…? Or will he come crashing down again?

_**Character Introduction. **_

**Name: **_Nyx Craine. (Nyx's real surname was lost through the centuries.)_

**Appearance: **_Black hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin with a small height. She looks about 20._

**Backround info: **_Nyx is an old, old vampire, perhaps made before Amelie or Myrnin. She is named after the Greek Goddess of Night. She's from Greece, the ancient Greece (the times of Titans and Gods), and has mastered many other languages among her own. Nyx is a very unusual, mysterious vampire but everyone seems to like her - especially Myrnin, when he sees her. She's said to be Nyx herself, the actual Goddess on Earth, but she has never said this to be true, nor has she denied it. She likes silk, velvet, shadows and mystery crimes. _

Chapter One - Welcome to Morganville.

_Nyx's POV. _

She had heard tell-tales of this town - of Morganville - so many years ago, though to believe such a thing was a fantasy. But here she stood, at the sun-faded edges of it, bathed in the silvery moonlight. She glanced around her and saw nothing but dusty desert for miles around. A wise choice; landlocked. Nyx felt tremors run through her entire body, ones of nervousness and excitement. Nervousness because many of the vampires that had come to inhabit Morganville were enemies she'd tried to kill - or that had tried to kill her - and excitement, because there would be actual _vampires. _So long she'd lived among humans, to have to act like one of them and talk like one of them and look like one of them - but not now.

Nyx's long, onyx-dark hair was catching on torrents of wind, and gently sweeping around her in long, glittering, silky tendrils. It brushed into her midnight-blue eyes, eyes that caught the gleam of the moonlight and threw it back. Her pale, cold skin was exposed in acres because of her clothing. She wore straight-leg black pants with a gentle crease along the middle, and tall, high-heeled boots that enhanced her height further. She wore a sleeveless black silken shirt with ruffles and cascading-like reflections that enhanced her voluptuous curves. Over her arm she carried her long, black coat made of the finest silk and satin, layered with thick velvet. She looked dark and dangerous, and very, very tempting.

This was it.

Nyx's booted foot stepped over the border of the town, and she felt something surge through her whole body and burst with different emotions. Emotions she had learned so long ago to keep chained and locked up within her own mind. She cautiously gathered a slow, steady pace, walking along the dusty road, watching the town rise up from minute specks of concrete. She watched impassively as then, the city of hopes unravelled right before her eyes. It was maybe 10 pm, yet the town was swelling and heaving with activity. Mostly vampiric activity, Nyx guessed, seeing as humans were so terrified of her race. And she was correct - just as she weaved into a more central part of the town, humans looking tired, harassed and frightened drove their cars just at the speed limit, in a hurry to get home. Nyx sniggered. Their terror never failed to amuse her.

Nyx frowned a moment, looking at the scattered buildings surrounding her. Where was she? Nyx's hand slipped into one of her pants pockets, and she pulled a delicate piece of parchment out and unfolded it, square by square, until it was open in a perfect yet small rectangle. Nyx's body slowly relaxed as the worried tension drained from her aching muscles, and she began walking again, following the map.

Morganville, she had to admit, wasn't too impressive. It was small and ugly, with sun-faded wooden shops and battered concrete pavements, and dirty, dusty roads. Nyx found it hard to believe that vampires of such high status would agree to live here. Would not object to live here. Nyx's lips twisted into a gentle scowl. She would keep her judgement silent, she knew, but _still_. The town that she'd imagined held so much life looked rather dead and abandoned.

And then, she turned the corner into Founder's Square.

Nyx's dark eyes widened slightly. Dust turned to glitter, and concrete turned to polished marble - in the middle of the square was a beautiful fountain carved from fine, white marble with a steady, gentle flow of clear water spilling along the smooth surface creating a crystal effect. Lights blazed through the square, and shop windows were lit and busy, just as the cafés and restaurants were. Nyx passed countless jewellery stores with glistening, seductive gems on display and bright, fashionable clothing stores. All looked silly and too over the top to her eyes. Still, this was not her town and she didn't say what went and what didn't. Silent judgement. That's what she promised herself.

The marble continued all along the square, even the Elder's Council building was made from the same, expensive material. _Impressive, _she thought grudgingly, _but way too fitting for kings and queens. _She said nothing as two guards approached her just as she finished ascending the steps to the main doors. They looked at her a moment, then the taller blonde one said, ''Name?'' Nyx blinked. He had a Texan accent, which both confused and amused her.

''Nyx. I'm expected,'' she replied, and saw them both stiffen, shock crossing each of their expressions. The blonde one nodded. ''Of course, Miss, beg your pardon.''

Nyx's head bobbed slightly, as they opened the doors and waved her in. The second she was inside, the scent of roses and wine hit her in an intoxicating wave. She inhaled it softly through her nose, and closed her eyes. It reminded her… Of… She blinked, and stopped inhaling. She let out the unneeded breaths with discontent, and looked around.

A tall, sharp-faced male vampire dressed similarly to her stood by a white stone pillar looking far from amused, and a light shone in his eye slightly as his eyes grazed along her figure in a cool, assessing way. Something common for vampires to do to one another. He then bowed to her deeply, a sign of respect Nyx had not seen for so long. Clearly, he was an old vampire - manners like that would have gone amiss near the seventeenth century.

''Miss Nyx Craine, a pleasure to finally meet you,'' he said. Nyx was slightly surprised to hear the English accent in his voice. It was strangely familiar, though Nyx couldn't place his face with that voice. Maybe she didn't know him. She shook it from her mind, and curtseyed slightly in his direction, returning the mannerly greeting. It was only polite. ''May I ask your name, sir?'' she said, tilting her head softly at the inquisition.

She noticed how his eyes flickered a moment - shock, or he was simply startled. God, was there something off about her voice today? He replied, though, in a generally pleased tone, ''You may call me Oliver. Come, I'll bring you to Amelie.''

He pushed off of the pillar, and began to walk down a hallway towards the left. She followed in quick pursuit, though his pace wasn't a challenge, even if it had been vampire quick. He turned his head slightly to look at her and say, ''I haven't heard an accent like that in quite a while. Greek?'' he asked, and oh. _Oh. _She realised everyone's surprise when she'd spoken.

''Yes, mainly.''

''You are fluent in more.''

''Of course. Latin, Irish, English, French, the list continues. Greece is my homeland, though.''

She paused. When had she said so much before? To a stranger? No. He wasn't a stranger, though she couldn't place his face, and it would annoy her until she discovered and unmasked the secret. Oliver said no more as they walked and walked, finally coming to a standstill outside a pair of double doors, carved from beautiful mahogany with gleaming golden handles. Oliver took hold of them and pushed the doors open, and stepped in, Nyx following him, sweeping through with a vibe of energy pulsating around her like an aura at all times.

There were quite a few people - vampires and humans - sitting at an oval-shaped table, made of the same wood as the door. Each and every one of them stood, just as Oliver closed the doors. The only one who did not stand, though, was Amelie.

Nyx examined Amelie, just as she knew the ice queen was doing to her, too. Where Nyx was dark, Amelie was light - dressed in an immaculate white tailored suit with her pale hair piled into a crown on top of her head, and a delicate necklace of pearls decorated her throat. Nyx took note of how the suit was only a shade darker than her skin. Creepy, but in a beautiful kind of way. Nyx bowed her head formally to the Founder, just as the smaller woman mimicked, only it seemed stiffer, somehow. Nyx knew her body was more liquid, more fluid. She was more like a roaming panther, whereas Amelie was more of a tiger. Maybe a lioness. She blinked and Amelie put her elbows on the table, resting her delicate chin on her clasped fingers.

''Welcome to Morganville, Nyx.''

''Thank you most graciously for the invitation, Amelie.''

Someone took in a sharp breath. Did no one call her Amelie? Or was it just odd for an outsider to use her name? She pondered these things silently at the back of her mind.

''You understand,'' she spoke in a cool, calculated tone, ''that it was not simply a generous gesture. I require your assistance.''

''I was aware that this wasn't a kind offer. What is it you so desperately need me to do?'' asked Nyx, and couldn't manage to keep the venom from her voice. She had crossed paths with Amelie one too many times over the years, some encounters less pleasant than others, of course. Still, she liked the woman less and less. She'd only come out of curiosity, then again - curiosity killed the cat, did it not? She bit the inside of her cheek absently, waiting for her reply.

''It is not desperation I am acting out of. I simply need the assistance of your widely-appreciated mind and skills to help that of Myrnin's.''

''Who is Myrnin?'' Nyx asked, quite sure she knew the name from somewhere. Myrnin… An old name. Definitely, but the face to match was long forgotten by Nyx's mind by now, her memories faded. Amelie simply gave her a look, a long, cold one with ice-like grey eyes. ''Myrnin was once a great scholar. I am surprised by your lack of attention through your long life, Nyx.''

''You know what they say,'' said Nyx through gritted teeth, ''when you get old, the mind is the first thing to go.''

That earned a quickly stifled laugh flutter through the room. Nyx felt a cold power wash over her, and her mind bristled at the feel of it, her skin taking on a slight heat. Compulsion. How… Quaint. Nyx let out a small laugh that sounded like rattling on tin-foil. ''Dear Amelie, you needn't try any of your little tricks to get me to obey. I will do it.''

The cold, sickening wave of what Amelie was _trying _to do receded quickly, and Nyx's teeth threatened to bear themselves in a snarl. A snarl which was growling in the back of her throat encased within a soft hum. ''Good,'' said the ice queen, her pale eyebrows risen slightly in what could have been surprise, or anger, distracting Nyx from her blazing fury, ''then I shall get someone to escort you to Myrnin's laboratory. Claire, Detective Hess, please,'' she said, and a small, fragile-looking human stood with what Nyx realised was a police officer. Claire weaved her way to the doors, and smiled very briefly at Nyx, while the detective waved her ahead of him. How odd, to have human escorts. She could hear the pounding of the young girl's heart, and the steady, relaxed thrum of the detective's. She could smell the blood that rushed through their veins and anxiety was thick in the air. She grinned, only slightly. It was amusing to say the least.

Claire led them from the building and out of Founder's Square to the main road where they bundled up into the back of a parked cruiser. The detective slid into the driver's seat, and the young girl into the passenger seat while Nyx eased herself onto the bench in the back of the car - the smell of coffee and blood was almost suffocating - and settled into her seat with tensed muscles.

''Buckle up, ladies.''

Nyx didn't bother - how likely was it she'd be killed in a car accident? - and simply resorted to staring out the window at the Morganville that was beyond the heavy tinting. Seemed it was custom to all cars; they passed multiple sedans with the same darkly-clouded windows.

''So, Claire, how are you these days?'' asked the detective. Nyx was aware the girl was nervous, and apparently, Hess could sense it too. ''Fine,'' she replied but her voice quaked. ''Kinda freaked to be seeing Myrnin again, to be honest.''

''Oh yeah? Why's that?''

''Well, I haven't seen him in a while. Looking forward to see what he's created in his spare time.'' The sarcasm was thick in her voice, which almost enticed a snort from Nyx. But only almost. ''Sir, may I ask what time it is?'' asked Nyx, leaning forward in her seat, feeling her words roll off of her tongue. Huh. Maybe her accent was thicker now in the company of Texans. ''Uh - it's 10.40 pm,'' replied Hess, which Nyx nodded to. Good. Normally, she'd have been falling into bed at this time, keeping with human hours, but she did feel a little stronger now, more alert and awake. She couldn't guarantee it, but maybe Morganville would improve on her health. Her sleeping hours, anyway.

''Miss Craine, we're here,'' said the little girl, and bailed from the car with awkward human moves. Nyx observed, watching carefully. How had a girl like this survived in Morganville, a town of vampires, for years? Or did she grow up here? Nyx made a mental note to ask later, and followed Claire down an alleyway between houses on a friendly-looking street. Hess stayed in the car.

''Um, Myrnin's kind of… Well, crazy. I'm supposed to warn you.''

Nyx blinked, paused in her tracks for a moment, then laughed. It was a real, genuine laugh that made her inhale a breath. It was brief, but her mood instantly improved, and she was still smiling when she said, ''And you know this how?''

''I was his apprentice,'' she said quietly, and dug in her pocket for keys as they entered a rotting wooden shack with a door, padlocked shut, at the end of it. ''Well, kinda still am. Amelie said she'd observe how much you two can get done - if I'm needed anymore, she'll continue our agreement. If not…''

The young girl didn't finish, and Nyx felt a twinge of guilt. ''I am sorry. If had not come, you would still be learning from him?''

''Well, yeah. I love it, but sometimes he's so…'' Claire threw up her hands in a gesture of speechlessness. Nyx carefully took note of how the Americans spoke - it was foreign to her, the use of the English language by people who weren't of Brittan origins. It fascinated her. ''But it makes more sense. You're more intelligent, you understand what he's teaching, and you're stronger.''

''Meaning?''

''Myrnin has… Moods. Kind of threatening moods, sometimes, and well, I'm not exactly built to match him. Y'know?'' she said, as she unlocked the titanium door and opened it. They descended down a flight of steps, old concrete gradually turning into solid marble, and then, as they landed into the body of the lab itself, a cold, tiled floor; suitable for working with chemicals and the like. The lab, though, was chaos.

Nyx examined each stack of teetering, hazardous books piled everywhere and anywhere; countless bookshelves overflowing with thick volumes, a few marble-topped lab tables with steam-punk designed objects on them, looking lonely, lost and abandoned, and countless lights - oil lamps, modern electricity-fuelled ones, and candles, all blazing atop every surface. And then, a man.

He stood tall and kind of lanky, with a graceful take to his body, no sign of jerky, uncontrolled movements of an insane vampire; long, glossy black hair full of waves, pale skin that shone ever so slightly with a pretty faint golden colour, and wide, dark eyes streaked with gold and brown. And when his face came out of a book, Nyx was thrown by his astonishing looks. He'd probably been changed when he was in his mid-twenties, perhaps younger. Still, his face just did not click, and that began to prod at the back of her mind restlessly. She _knew _him from somewhere.

''Ah, Claire! Excellent timing. Did you bring coffee? I like coffee. I need you to - ''

And his eyes fell upon Nyx's waiting form, and he suddenly stopped. Just froze, his eyes wide and unblinking while she remained cool and relaxed. She felt Claire stiffen, and move back a step. ''Myrnin, this is Nyx, your new assistant for the time being. Amelie invited her to come.''

''Amelie invited you, child?''

''Yes,'' she replied, a slender, perfectly plucked eyebrow risen at the 'child' comment. Did she look that young? Perhaps not - perhaps he just hadn't seen much beyond these four walls for some time. ''I understand you teach the terms of Alchemy and Physics.''

''I - well - yes.'' He stuttered over his words, placing the book down on the table without much regard for it, even though its state was ragged and likely to fall apart at any time. ''I have been teaching Claire here the basics for nearly two years now.''

''Yes, I have been enlightened to this,'' she said, speaking to him more like a business partner than a higher-in-command, ''I am aware of what you're trying to do.''

Myrnin looked startled just as Claire cleared her throat. ''My ride's waiting outside. I guess I better, um, go. Bye.'' She turned and fled the lab, obviously relieved to be out. Nyx herself was beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic, but she honestly couldn't figure out why. She'd been accustomed to small spaces all her life - after all, for nearly twenty years, she was confined to the same small room, and when the services were over… The room seemed even smaller. She nipped the inside of her cheek, scolding herself. At least she'd been a vampire then. Still. Those days haunted her every waking thought.

''Which would be?'' asked Myrnin, pulling her back into the real world. He strode to a thread-bare couch, knocked books to the floor to make space and sprawled himself out onto it. It wasn't so much a sprawl, she realised, he was just extremely tall. She blinked, a frown curving her lips very slightly. She relaxed her stance, but only barely. ''What?'' she asked, causing him to breathe an impatient sigh.

''What are we trying to do that Amelie's made you aware of?''

''Several things. One being the fact that this generations' vampires are weaker than what they used to be. Than what they _should _be. And it's disturbingly worrying.''

Silence. Tense, uneasiness spread through the room and it rung in Nyx's ears like a butler bell. She was gnawing the inside of her cheek at this stage, fretting the answer he'd come out with, but he simple sat there, his body almost coiled like a cobra, deciphering whether to attack or not. Then, after a few long, torturous seconds he nodded. ''Wise of her to tell you that. But she knows not what is causing this sudden decline in strength, and neither do I. Which means no one will. So, really, your arrival here was not necessary. Sorry to inform you so harshly of the matter, but you really must be on your way. Goodbye, Miss Nyx. Lovely to make your acquaintance.''

He rose from his seat and made his way towards her, but Nyx didn't move. She just stood there like a statue when suddenly, as his hands reached out, a voice said, ''Myrnin, do remember your manners around guests.'' His hands stopped reaching towards her, and then her arm was in a firm grip by his hand. His skin was much warmer than hers. She was colder. Odd. ''Amelie, I will not stand by and watch you work this woman to death just because you require answers you will never have!'' said Myrnin fiercely, a crimson light burning like hellfire in his eyes for a moment. But only a moment. And then, Amelie stepped out of the stairwell, and she looked so perfect, like a beacon of light among all the filth and untidiness around her. She clasped her hands very gently in front of her, her face a cool, remote void of expression. ''Think carefully about that statement, Myrnin, and the next one.''

''You _know _we cannot provide the answers. All forms of science and mythology in the world will not help. It is a lost cause.''

He sounded drained of hope and energy, and Nyx wrenched herself from his grip, suddenly outraged to be in someone else's grip; to be at someone else's mercy. She felt his fingers slide from her perfect skin, his nails suddenly catching and ripping it open. Soft yet jagged lines of bright, rosy blood marred the perfection. Nyx frowned at the irrelevant wound, and willed it to close instantly. Her blood, sadly, couldn't be returned to her veins once lost. When she looked up, she saw both Myrnin's and Amelie's gaze fixated on the spilled blood. She felt a shiver run along her spine, and scowled at them both. ''Please. You two look like children who have just spotted a stray kitten.''

''I was never fond of cats,'' piped up Myrnin, grudgingly snapping out of his trance-like state.

''Oh, does it matter?'' she sighed, then put on the coat she'd been holding since she arrived. It hugged her figure and swept around her, light yet heavy and absolutely wickedly beautiful. It was like her baby - velvet from the 12th century was extremely rare and priceless. She sighed softly, happily, glad to be in its embrace, and leaned a hip against the side of a lab table. ''Anyway, the point is why I accepted to come to Morganville when you stated what was happening.''

''Which is?'' they both asked in sync, Myrnin teetering over hysterically excited and dead solemn, and Amelie - remote yet distantly eager. Nyx smiled, a humorous quirk of her lips. ''I can assist the growing issue of young vampires being inexcusably weak.''

''You have not explained why you so graciously accepted the invite,'' snapped Amelie, showing how low her tolerance for playing was. Nyx simply rose an eyebrow, the smile still firmly in place.

''I know what's happening to the vampires - and even better; I know why.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks, guys, for the views and whatnot. It's great knowing people actually read this stuff. So let's commence with chapter 2. **

**Some content written in italics further along in the chapter are unsuitable for those under the age of 15. You've been warned. Don't blame me if you're tainted. It's not that bad, but there will be worse as this story continues, I can guarantee. Enjoy! **

Chapter Two - Stop and Stare.

_Nyx's POV. _

Since her arrival at Myrnin's lab, Nyx had felt a strange discomfort burning through her mind and body. It made her feel… Unwelcome, not wanted. Which, she knew, was correct. Her instinct was hardly ever wrong - like now, for instance. She let out a gentle, exasperated sigh as she worked feverishly at one of the lab tables. She'd shed her jacket and it lay nearby on the arm of a chair, and her skin had taken on a faint pink tinge. She frowned gently as she inserted a needle into her arm, drew some of her blood from a vein without the assistance of a tourniquet, and deftly took an unused glass slide. Two drops of the crimson liquid flared against the clear surface and marred it, then she covered it with a cover slip and put it on the plate of a microscope. Changing the lens, she peered at it a moment, then took a pencil in her left hand and began to scribble down notes.

''What have you come up with so far?''

Myrnin's voice, lazy yet intrigued, drifted over to her ears from where he sat at the opposite end of the lab. He perched on a stool, observing her work from afar and reading a thick, leather-bound book.

''Take a look,'' she snapped, not pleased she had to spill blood for this. He rose an eyebrow but did not object, and stood, tall with graceful movements, and came to stand next to her. She grunted and hopped up onto the marble top beside the microscope, taking the notebook she'd found in hand as he peered through the eyepiece. She began to read aloud from what she'd written. ''Blood type A - a Morganville vampire of a considerably young age - lacks the vampiric cells that make a vampire function properly. These cells aren't being delivered in large quantities to the muscles and tendons, therefore, making the vampire weaker. Their blood intake is too low, this also being a contributing factor. Blood type B - my blood - has more advanced cells in two single drops. These cells are delivered all around my body in equally large amounts, and because I am healthy, there are enough cells to reproduce. My blood intake is the same as a Morganville vampires', though.''

Myrnin's nostrils twitched slightly. ''Your blood has a different scent.''

Nyx winced. She had hoped it wouldn't be noticeable, but she quickly kept talking in hopes of distracting him. ''There is a conclusion, though not a stable one; the vampires are losing their ability to create new, stronger vampires because of a certain sickness that took place within their systems seventy odd years ago. Is that correct?'' she asked softly.

''Yes, indeed,'' snapped Myrnin, ''but that is not the cause! We cured that disease - every vampire got a dose.''

''Perhaps the infectious bacteria - if you can mould biology that far - weren't fully destroyed. Perhaps the disease isn't as it was. Perhaps… The cells adapted.''

''Adapted to what?''

''The cure. Obviously, it wasn't enough. Now, it's not causing deterioration in vampires - it's just causing them to become weak, maybe it will eventually cause them to become no better than a mortal.''

Myrnin studied her then. It wasn't just a cool, quick assessment. No, his eyes grazed along every inch of her, and she could almost hear the gears grinding in his head. What was he thinking? Was he suspicious of her? He had every right to be - she would be too, if in his position. His eyes finally halted on her face, and she bit the inside of her cheek. A habit she'd probably never overcome. ''You've changed,'' he said, so softly she barely caught it. Then he snatched the notebook from her hands, and read over it, muttering. ''If that is to be the outcome, we cannot stop it. Your blood is stronger than all of ours put together, but to cure all of the vampires, we would have to drain you dry which I feel is not fit for a guest.''

''Damn straight!'' she said defiantly. A streak of anger hazed her vision red. ''Injecting my blood would do nothing for them, only give them a boost of strength until their own blood broke it down - which is extremely dangerous for bloodlines that are not linked, and I assure you, I am not linked to any of these _kittens_,'' she sneered, her fangs lengthening from their small, sharp points. Myrnin stared at her with a fascinated expression. The growl receded in her throat, and all of a sudden, she felt very childish.

''What?''

''Your fangs. They grew from your original canines.''

''Obviously.''

She frowned at him, bemused but curious at how he had stated that - as though he'd never seen a set of fangs before. Then, before she could even so much as blink, his hand was _around her throat_ and her back was pressed against a wall - his body was frightfully close, and she felt smaller than ever. Her midnight blue eyes shone with a silver gleam, a glitter of terror shimmered in their depths just as flames of crimson flickered in Myrnin's. His nails broke her skin, and she felt a shock as her blood spilled onto his fingers. She wriggled against him. ''Stop!'' she gasped, horrified and furious as hell.

''No.'' He said it firmly, and an accusing glare took to his facial features. ''Not until you tell me who and exactly what you are.''

''I'm Nyx!'' God, were these the fits of lucidity Claire had mentioned? But he seemed so… Calm. For a vampire, anyway. Though his grip was crushing and painfully uncomfortable. ''I'm a vampire! You know that! Let _go of me_!''

''Yes, I am aware, but you smell so different… You're one of us, but what kind?'' he asked, then bent close to sniff at her throat. The other side, the one without his nails. She felt his fangs graze her milky flesh, and she resisted the urge to do something rather unpleasant - or scream. Instead, she did what she'd been brought up to do; turn on the charm. Despite his hand, Nyx pressed her body forward, her skin barely brushing against his. Her hand, the free one, gently glided along his torso, her touch feather-light and enthralling; inviting. He went deathly still as her fingers made contact with his throat, working their way into his glossy locks. His grip slackened slightly, and she nearly breathed in. She stood on tip-toe to reach his ear, and when she did, she let her lips brush against it as she said, ''Release me, and I'll tell you all that - perhaps even more.''

Myrnin's hand slipped from her throat, and he staggered back. His body fell against a lab table, and he was noticeably breathing. Nyx put a hand to her throat, and felt wetness there, then the wounds healing. She took her hand away, wiped the blood on her pants, and slowly advanced towards Myrnin. He looked at her, like a deer trapped by a pack of wolves, but he made no move to get away. Slowly, with a strange feeling burning through her, she took his blood-stained hand into hers, and rose his slender, pale fingers to her lips. Her velvet-like tongue snaked out and licked with gentle precision the blood from his fingers, staring into his eyes while she did it. She felt the tension drain from his body, then released him, stepped way, _way_ back, and let a shudder run through her own. God, that was weird.

Silence, while Myrnin caught his breath (quite literally) and she watched him warily. And then, he looked back at her.

''Go on, then, inform me of your mysterious ways.''

Nyx hesitated. She couldn't help it. For centuries, she'd kept her secrets, and if ever someone got close enough to learn them, she'd have them lain at her feet before they could even blink. Harsh, but necessary. She didn't want anyone to know anything about her, mostly because it let people in - they could always use that against her in the future if ever the opportunity arose. She gnawed the inside of her cheek, and took her place back up on the marble counter. ''It is a long story.''

Myrnin snorted. ''I have time. Too much of it, I believe.''

Nyx nodded, and began. ''I tell no one of my origins, nor how I became to be a vampire, so do not take offence. If you pry, I will see to it you will be miserable while I complete my stay,'' she said with an edge to her voice, then cleared her throat, ''but I can assure you, I have been called many things in my younger life. The reincarnate of Nyx, the Goddess of Night, the Goddess herself, a curse, Calypso, a Titan, and the like. Perhaps some of these were right, and perhaps others weren't. The point is, I have a long line of history behind me that causes fear and terror wherever I am known. It got a little bit lonely. Until, I decided, I was sick of life. Of the high, all-mighty life, and so, I went to a brothel. I moved from house to house, from country to country. I was a whore, and nothing more than that. But… There's something…'' she trailed off, and blinked. ''I was in Ireland. In a brothel, and I got a… customer. He was so unusual, so different to all the other men. It affected me somehow, but I can't… He may have been a vampire, or may not, but I cannot say for sure. It's too unclear.''

She looked up from her sleek lap to see Myrnin watching her with a look of misery and loss. Longing. She cocked an eyebrow, and quickly, the emotion vanished like a wisp of smoke from his face. He motioned for her to continue. ''But… He's the reason I stopped it. He's the reason I began to study Alchemy and all science. I wanted to do something not everyone else could. It turned out I had an exceptional mind, and it was easy for me. I was famous, a worshiped scholar, but there was always competition. And so, I just… Stopped studying what I wanted, what I thrived to do, and began to kill my enemies. Vampires.''

''So, you assisted in our decline?''

''I created that decline,'' she snapped at him with severe impatience. ''Do you know how much it wounded me, to see my failed creations wander around, flaunting what they were to humans who were so afraid of difference?''

And she froze. Oh, God, she'd just blurted something out that perhaps she shouldn't have. She squeezed her eyes shut like a child about to get in trouble. ''Your creations, meaning… You created some of the most powerful vampires in the world,'' he said softly, astonished and a tremor of delight running through his voice. ''This is fantastic! If you create one more master vampire, then our race can be saved!''

Nyx breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't understand, not fully, what she'd said. ''Yes, I could, and yes it can.''

''I have a feeling you're going to drag this experiment out,'' he said, looking conflicted, and rather annoyed. He had every right to be. Would she do it? Not straight away. She smiled, an evil quirk of her lips. ''No. I just made a vow some years ago I would not create any more high-rank vampires.''

She saw Myrnin lunge for her this time. He came forward, a blur of fury, and she slid with effortless grace from the counter top, hit the floor and rolled to her feet in seconds. Her body was crouched into a pouncing-position, and then, Myrnin was staring at her again. Confused. Startled. ''How did you - no, how did you do that? That's…''

''Impossible? Hurtful? Making you doubt your abilities?'' she sneered. ''You're growing weaker, and eventually, you'll be nothing but human. With a fetish for drinking blood, of course.''

A dark light flickered in his eyes. ''I do believe you know my fetish, dear Nyx.''

She paused. The whole world slowed down. A night of lust, so much more different to the ones before. A silver collar around her throat, burning her, poisoning her, yet she'd never felt something so good before. Sweat-slick skin sliding against stained, satin sheets and low moans and high-pitched squeals of raw delight. Pleasure tingling every sleeping nerve to beautiful, seductive life. And suddenly, Nyx felt violated and filthy like those days of living in the brothels. But _why_? That man couldn't have been Myrnin! He couldn't have been! That was so… Outrageous and _so_ unlikely. But he did have an odd accent… Almost… Like the man from then. ''Where are you from?'' she asked faintly.

Myrnin smiled, a very fragile smile that seemed breakable. He stepped towards her, took her hand in both of his and bent to kiss her cheek. ''It's been a while, my dear.'' And then, the world was swallowed into a black void.

_Nyx lounged on her red satin sheets, sprawled like a dangerous, sleepy cat. Her voluptuous, tiny body was dressed in fishnet tights, a garter belt and suspenders. A sleek, silken black ruffled shirt covered the majority of her torso, but only just as she toyed with the buttons as her next customer stepped into the room. He was tall and handsome, but she could only see him through a tired haze - drugs had slowed down her senses a considerable amount. He turned, and she sat up on the bed, giving him a clear view of her body. _

''_Hello, there, sir. What can I do for you?'' she asked, but her tone was soft and slow, inviting him to come play with her. He smirked, and held out a silver collar in a gloved hand. Her eyes widened. No matter how slowed down she was, she'd always recognize dangers; silver was one of them. ''Oh. I… See. I apologise, but I cannot wear that,'' she said, biting her lip. He nodded. ''I'm aware of that,'' he said in an accented voice that was so deep and lovely, like honey, ''but you're going to.'' _

_And suddenly, his body was on top of hers, pressed against her. Her legs opened to him, and his tall, lean frame fitted into place with hers, and she gasped. ''No! I honestly can't,'' she breathed, overwhelmed all of a sudden - but he wasn't listening. With a flick of his wrist, her neck was burning slowly as the silver touched her skin. She let out an ear-piercing scream of agony, and his now bare hand covered her mouth. _

''_Shush,'' he whispered into her ear. ''It won't hurt as much if you play nice.'' _

_And then he was kissing her, his lips cold yet comforting against hers. She moaned into his mouth and linked her arms around his neck. The silver was burning her skin, but it didn't feel as bad as it should have. Then her shirt was off, and her bare chest was pressed against his. She let out a squeak, because, oh, he was cold. She arched her back, leaning away from the kiss and pressing her hips against his. His hands wandered along her body, enticing sweet, soft moans from her mouth. It was so gentle, but so demanding and it thrilled her. _

_She gasped into his mouth, and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Frustrated, because the nerves in her fingers seemed to be failing her, she ripped the fabric from him with a simple, sudden tug, and the shirt fluttered to the ground. She saw his eyes then, and they were burning. Vampire, she immediately thought. He's a vampire. For some reason, that made the experience oh so more pleasurable, and she reached a hand up to brush her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, in a move she didn't catch, his mouth was at her wrist, and he had her arm in an iron-tight grip. ''N-no,'' she said, but there was no force behind it. He grinned wickedly at her, and kissed her pale, vein-lined wrist. _

_And then he bit her. She let out a startled yelp, and watched, wide-eyed as his mouth was pressed to her wrist. She felt her blood being dragged through her veins, but it didn't hurt like any other time. It felt… Exhilaratingly good. She arched her body, and then, suddenly, she was _awake_. Her vision snapped into perfect, sharp, focus, and her body felt like liquid, her muscles then aching to be used. But… Did that mean the influence of drugs was gone? She shook it from her mind because the aching, lovely throb at her wrist was gone, and the man had pulled away and was leaning over her, his eyes burning like hellfire. _

''_My turn,'' she whispered, and grabbed onto his forearms. She flipped them over, using a gentle yet fierce amount of strength and then she was straddling him, moving with light movements on his waist, begging to feel something, anything good like this - she couldn't remember when her mind and body had been so clear. He was shocked, she could tell, and she leaned down, her face inches from his. ''Does this count as playing nice?'' she asked softly, and then the world faded into a beautiful, lustful red haze. _

Nyx awoke with a start.

The blurry world snapped into focus then as she rubbed her sore eyes, and then she sat up. She glanced around her, confused and befuddled. Oh. She was still in the lab, and all of the lights were still burning bright, but she was alone. Myrnin wasn't anywhere to be seen, but his scent still lingered around her. She sat up on the thread-bare couch, and shivered. Her coat, she realised, had been lain over her like a blanket. She sat up, properly, and pulled the coat on. Then she pulled her legs up and began to ponder.

So, it had been Myrnin from that night. It amused her to know he'd actually attended brothels, but then her amusement turned to suspicion. How had he known she was at that particular one? And he'd brought silver, which meant he'd known what she was. And he'd drank her blood. Her eyes widened. Yes, he'd have been a vampire, but he'd tasted her immortal, precious blood! He was a pureblood. Really and truly.

Nyx shot off of the couch, and scuttled clumsily over to where she'd been working earlier. Her notebook lay next to the microscope, abandoned. She rummaged around on the floor for her pen, picked it up, and began to write. It wasn't until she was just finishing off her notes that she heard a heavy clunk, and soft, tapping footsteps emerge into the lab. She looked up, and just as she spotted the person who had entered, she saw her reflection in a mirror. She looked like a wild alley cat, one with matted hair, and fierce, wide blue eyes. Her skin was pale and sallow, and there were bruises under her eyes. It was as though she'd been dragged through a ditch. She needed a shower, blood, and sleep, but she knew she wasn't going to get that, because Amelie was here, again. ''What are you doing here?'' she asked, narrowing her gaze towards the small woman.

''I've come to see what progress you've made.''

''How do you know I've made any? I've only just arrived.''

''Hours ago, and I would have thought you'd be put straight to work,'' she said coolly, and glanced towards the pen in Nyx's hand. ''Which I see you have been.''

Nyx grimaced, and nodded. ''Yes.''

Amelie cocked her head, and rose her frost-coloured brows. ''I assume you're going to tell me, then,'' she said, meeting Nyx's fierce glare. ''Go on.''

She gritted her teeth, grinding them together, and began to read back the notes she'd just written down. ''From previous events, I have discovered another vampire who's ingested my blood. This vampire is a pureblood, one not tainted by the blood of his previous line - his blood is my blood, therefore, he is a stronger vampire - he has the ability to cure this decline in the vampires' strength.''

''Who is this?'' she asked, and she continued in a tone like poison, ''We are sick.''

''Initially, I thought it was just evolution. It seems it is not. There is something causing you to become weaker.''

''Which is?''

''Evolution, of course, and there is a disease beginning to break out again. It's curable, but at a great price.''

''Make yourself clearer, I refuse to banter with you in riddles!'' said Amelie with a tone Nyx hadn't heard her use before. She didn't seem to be able to keep her cool when it came to the vampires.

''Yes your highness,'' mocked Nyx. ''Bloodlines that are newer to the world - yours, for instance - have conducted weaker cells that aren't reproducing correctly because of the disease created an odd seventy years ago. Those who were born a vampire have pure blood, which means they are stronger. They can cure this disease by distillation of their own blood, and injecting it to another vampire. That, or create another master vampire.''

''No vampire is _born _a vampire - that is ridiculous. We cannot have offspring, we cannot sire children.''

''_Au contraire, mon amie_,'' she said matter-of-factly. ''There are vampires in the world who can, but they have been effectively murdered and their blood destroyed. Only a handful of them remain, and none would be willing to help. They are stronger, and they are of the most direst cruelty.''

Amelie looked exasperated, and sat down on a near-by chair. Nyx couldn't help but notice how out of place she looked. ''Myrnin was right. It is indeed a lost cause, then.''

''No,'' said a new voice, startling both Amelie and Nyx, ''I was wrong. Nyx here is one of those vampires. And she will help us.'' Myrnin had appeared at the opposite end of the lab, and was pushing an overflowing bookcase back into place. Standing near him was the young girl, Claire, looking lost and fragile and angry. Her hair was ruffled, and her lips were red and slightly swollen, and her clothes were rumpled. Nyx rose an eyebrow, but decided it best not to comment.

Amelie's head snapped up, and she was staring at Nyx. She felt suddenly vulnerable and frightened. ''You,'' she said, very slowly. ''You're a master vampire.''

Nyx gave a curt nod, not looking away from Amelie's face. And then Amelie was standing, waves of compulsion and anger washing over Nyx at Amelie's will. Nyx's eyes flared a bright, gleaming silver, and she let the fury off its leash inside of her. Grass cracked and shrieked, and Myrnin staggered back. Claire pushed herself back against the bookcase, her hands on her head, her eyes clenched shut. Nyx suddenly felt like every bit of a threatened wolf. ''You will not threaten me, Amelie. I will destroy this town, and you, if you even attempt to compel me again. I have obliged to help, and I will do so, but if you _force_ me to act, do not think of me as a puppy with no teeth!''

And then, just like that, Amelie backed down, and Nyx's power was radiating through the room in thick, smothering waves. Glassware shattered and clattered to the ground and shelves creaked. She breathed in deeply, and then, pulled to power back into her body. It took tremendous effort but she did it, and stared at them all.

They were looking at her like she was a monster; wounded, terrified, horrified.

_That's what I am to them_, she thought suddenly, _I could end them if I wanted. They're afraid of me. _

Amelie turned to Myrnin and Claire, and said in a voice like shattering ice, ''I require you to assist her in her studies. Do not fail. We shall need much more progress within forty eight hours. Get to work.'' And with that, she left the lab, her footsteps echoing up the stairwell. Nyx stood awkwardly, clutching her notebook in a crushing grip. She looked around, set the notebook down and clapped her hands together loudly.

''Let's start, shall we?''

Hours later, they had a few drops of clear red-tinted liquid in a beaker, with _Distilled Blood _written on a white sticky label imprinted onto the glass. Nyx's hair was matted with sweat and her skin was flushed, and she knew her eyes would be wild and wary, as she finally felt exhaustion. With a dropper, she extracted a small amount of the clear blood and squirted them onto a glass slide, covered it, and placed it onto the glass of the microscope. She adjusted the lens, and winced. Her cells were thriving in bright red, while the cytoplasm within the cell wall had taken on a pinkish tinge.

Myrnin was working nearby, doing the same thing, only they hadn't touched his blood. Nyx had finally noticed his attire, and it kind of shocked her. He was wearing a violent coloured pink Hawaiian shirt with patterns of neon greens and yellows, and a pair of beige cargo pants. He was wearing a white lab coat spattered with multiple chemicals, and on his feet were a pair of ridiculous, battered vampire bunny slippers. She stared mournfully at the shirt - it was offending her sensitive vision.

''It's been sixteen hours, is the distillation of the blood finished?'' asked Claire, who had just arrived back from an errand Myrnin had sent her on. She was baring a grease-stained bag and two cups of hot coffee. The smell of coffee always made Nyx feel nauseated, and it was especially strong now. She tried to ignore it, and tensed and released her aching shoulder muscles. ''Yes, it's finished, but it's not a lot. Come, look, it looks slightly weaker than pure blood.''

''That is because we added chemicals to it to restrain some of its natural power,'' muttered Myrnin from his work station, and grabbed a Styrofoam cup from Claire and gulped some of its contents down. ''If we don't filter it, it could cause vampires to go insane.''

''You didn't,'' said Nyx venomously, and moved to let Claire peer at the work she'd done. Myrnin looked up, a wounded expression on his face, which quickly contorted into anger. Claire piped in before he got the chance to say something snappy back, ''Actually, he did. But it's okay. Sort of.''

Nyx simply let it slide, and looked down at her pale hands, curling and uncurling her tired fingers.

_Claire's POV. _

_God, I hate this. That's the first thing that came to my mind as I came back into Myrnin's lab. I hate working with vampires, I hate not understanding what they're doing, and I hate having to help make the vamps go to the top again. Why did they get to be top of the food chain, anyway? What's so great about them? They could kill you without even using a quarter of their strength, or eat you, said a logical part of my mind. Oh yeah. I sighed, and bounced from the last marble step, then halting. _

_Nyx was bent over a microscope, and as she looked up, I resisted the urge to scream. Her eyes were wild, and there was something barley contained in their beautiful depths. Her dark, glossy hair was matted and tangled, probably from running her hands through it, and a rosy colour had taken to her snow-white skin. She was really pretty, but extremely dangerous. Kind of like Myrnin. And not only was she like Myrnin, she was better. Stronger, older, probably and much more cruel. So he'd said. I kind of liked her at the start. Now - not so much. So what was I doing, holding cups of coffee and a bag of doughnuts, helping them get results for whatever they were doing? Oh yeah. Amelie told me so. _

_Nyx was getting tired, and I could see it. I could see how she was moving, and how her voice was strained. I felt a sort of pity for her - she'd come as a guest and was now working like a mad scientist. When she beckoned for me to come see, I went over, and looked at the distilled version of her blood. The cells were different to the ones I'd studied in biology, and squirmed. Ewwwww. I then looked up, and gave them both a look. ''Maybe you guys should rest.'' _

_Hell, in my opinion, it was a good suggestion. They were both biting at each other, and they'd never get anything done if they were exhausted. Maybe Myrnin wasn't, but Nyx certainly was, and then she'd make mistakes. Ones she couldn't afford to. _

_Nyx's POV. _

Her body felt like lead, and her muscles began to disobey her. She scowled and set her notebook down, then dry-scrubbed her face in frustration. She couldn't stay awake much longer, and even if she could, she wouldn't be able to do anything, which would be bad for all of them. Definitely bad.

''Maybe you guys should rest,'' said Claire suddenly, looking between both Nyx and Myrnin like a child watching arguing parents. Claire turned her dark eyes on Nyx, and it almost seemed like she was pleading with her to agree. And then, she said, ''Come on. You're going to make a mistake, maybe a crucial one, and Amelie won't be happy.''

''I care not what Amelie is! She should be grateful I'm devoting my time and blood to this moronic project.''

''Fair enough, but do you really want to mess up anyway?''

''Claire's right,'' said Myrnin quietly, standing straight with a serious expression on his handsome face. ''Go. Rest. I'll continue the work.''

''Even if I wanted to, there's no place I _can_ go.''

''You can crash on our couch,'' Claire said, and then immediately looked regretful she'd said it. But Nyx didn't understand. Crash? Why would she crash on her couch? Wouldn't that destroy the furniture?

''I mean,'' said Claire quickly, ''you can sleep on our couch for a while. It's no big deal.''

Nyx rose her eyebrows doubtfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOL, I'M WRITING SO MUCH. It's amazing - usually, my chapters are short and slow coming into action. Not this time! 8D **

**Quick insight: **I think I'm going to have to explain Nyx to you now. Yeah. I probably should. Nyx is an old, old vampire, created beyond the times of any of the other vampires. She's much older than Amelie, Oliver, Bishop (she created the vampire that made Bishop, though), Myrnin, etc. And she's also a different kind - her blood is rare in the world because she is in fact, Nyx, the goddess. The Goddess of Night, so it's logical to make her into a character; more specifically, a vampire character. When she talks of master vampires, she means vampires she chose and created, seeing as she's _the _master vampire. As time wore on, they began to create other vampires, and that's why she called them 'failed creations'. Because she killed off most of these vampires, including several master vampires, she was once the most feared creature on the earth. She then dropped out of sight, which is why Amelie didn't know she was a master vampire. As to her relationship with Myrnin, he was simply a customer who knew a little too much. He drank her blood, which means he's a pureblood, but not a master simply because she didn't choose to make him one.

**So that's it. If there's any questions, leave them in a PM or a review and I'll answer them. Also, won't you all be dears and leave me a review? **

**PS; Apologies for the late update. I've been busy.**

Chapter Three - Interruptions.

_Nyx's POV._

Nyx stood awkwardly in the Glass House's parlour, watching Claire's three housemates asses her. They were a colourful bunch, she could see, and stared at them each in turn. Michael was a vampire, no doubts. Claire didn't have to tell her he was - he had shining golden hair and bright blue eyes, but his skin was too pale and his movements too controlled for a mortal. Next was Eve who stood close to him in defiance. Her face was as white as Michael's, with dark blue lipstick and black eye make-up that reached her brows. Her eyes, though, were a warm dark brown that were now alight with fear. Next was Shane who hovered protectively near Claire. He was tall and built, and his skin shone in a lovely tan. His hair was a golden brown and fell around his sharp face in straight, unruly locks. His eyes, though, were contained and hot as he stared at her. She could feel the distrust and anger radiating from him in thick, menacing waves.

Delightful.

''Um - Michael, I know that I shouldn't have, but I kind of invited her to crash here for a while.''

Claire spoke with a false brightness in her tone, and her eyes were wide and almost panicked. Nyx's slender frame was leaning near the door, her arms crossed over her chest and one foot cocked against the wall. She had just began to relax her muscles, and God, she hadn't realised how tired she was until that very moment. She could feel their eyes on her, even though her own were closed. ''Bro, you know it's a bad idea,'' whispered Shane furiously. ''Come on, you can't have forgotten that bastard Bishop and his two evil minions already, can you?''

''I haven't,'' said Michael loudly, and then shot Shane a sharp-edged look. ''And stop whispering, moron.''

Shane rose his eyebrows, turned his eyes back onto Nyx, and shrugged. He lay off and went into the sitting room, and moments later, Nyx heard the whirring of a disc inserted into a console of some sort. Modern video game, she guessed, but didn't go investigate. Michael gave her an assessing look, but Eve spoke up before he could say anything. ''Why don't you go rent out a Founder House or something? Aren't you besties with the Founder?''

There was no mistaking the venom in the young girl's tone.

''There would be no need, since I only require a few hours sleep. I don't plan on staying in this cesspool of a town,'' she said, and couldn't help the resentment in her voice. Michael was watching her now, his steady blue eyes enthralled by her. Then he shrugged, and said to Nyx's utmost relief, ''fine. You get to sleep a couple of hours - but then you're out. No more services.''

''Why, thank you kindly,'' said Nyx almost sincerely, and felt the awkwardness return. Claire waved her into the sitting room, and then retreated down the hall to push open what she assumed was the kitchen door, and Michael and Eve followed - Eve not missing the chance to send her glare over her shoulder before disappearing through the swinging door. Nyx rose her slender brows and sauntered with ease into the sitting room where Shane sat on the three-seat couch, his gaze fully focused on the screen and the controller in his hands. Nyx glanced around, and sat in an armchair, gazing around, not really interested in the house, nor its contents, especially its inhabitants.

_Eve's POV._

''God, Michael, what the hell?'' was the first thing I said when we were securely in the kitchen. He leaned against the counter by the stove and looked at me with extreme exasperation as Claire went and got a Coke from the fridge. I set my most hateful glare on him, and her, seeing as she's the one who brought the stray in. ''Why'd you let her in?''

''Oh, come on, Eve, she showed up here with Claire - and she didn't threaten her or us. I couldn't just leave her out there. Didn't you see her?''

Yeah, I'd seen her alright. Masses of thick, silken - if a little tangled - raven-black hair with flawless, creamy pale skin and wide, sparkling midnight blue eyes with thick, inky lashes framing those stormy blue orbs. True, the skin beneath her eyes looked bruised, and she seemed a little… Zombie-like? But still. She was a female vamp, and worse, she was a _pretty _female vamp. Dealings with pretty female vamps and Michael didn't go well. Gloriana had gotten what she deserved, and Naomi disappeared out of sight, but that still left the fact they'd gotten his attention. Too much of it.

I looked at him now, and really studied him. His body language was tough to read, but it was tensed yet it had a forced languid pose now, as though he was waiting to pounce, and always, _always _there was that maddening gleam in his eye that occasionally let the red sparks of hunger show. He was a vampire - so was the chick in out sitting room. That made me think, wouldn't it be easier for Michael to go for a girl without a pulse? One he didn't have to worry about attacking? I sighed, and he rose his eyebrows at me - waiting for a response.

''Sure I saw her, but I've seen a lot of vamps. Like, oh, I don't know, Gloriana for instance. _She _was nice - until she wasn't. Like always. Aren't I right? Just tell me I'm wrong, Michael, tell me they're not all bad. Tell me you're all just misunderstood bloodsucking fiends!''

Then Claire spoke up, preventing a fight that was bound to happen 'cause of me and my smart mouth.

''You guys - no, wait, _Eve_, stop it!'' she said, and put her opened Coke down. ''God, what's wrong with you? She's actually all right. Like, she's crazy, and really, really old, but Nyx is Myrnin's apprentice now -''

''What? I thought you were!''

''- _and _she's doing something really important for Amelie.''

That stopped anything more snappy being said. That vampire - she'd called her _Nyx_? Wasn't that the goddess of night or some crud like that? I frowned. Sure, I'd loved Greek Mythology as a kid, but I didn't think parents took it so literally they'd name their child after a God. Or Goddess. Or Titan. I paused in my thoughts - which was she? Goddess? Yeah, I thought so. I'd go look it up later, but I turned to the current problem at hand. I looked at Claire, and there was that small gleam of contained panic in her eyes that always told us she was lying; or keeping something from us.

''What something really important?'' asked Michael cautiously. Claire rarely spilled the beans when it came to Amelie, or especially Myrnin. A flicker of movement caught my eye, and there was the cutesy vampire herself. She wasn't especially tall, but with the rockin' boots and slim-legged pants, she looked it. Her torso was covered in cascading ripples of beautiful silk, and she was wearing a long black velvet coat that I would have killed for. She looked, from that angle and under the dim glare of the kitchen light, like an untamed yet sleek panther, watching its meal go by. Kind of creepy.

''I believe it's none of your business,'' said the vamp and shot Claire a kind of warning look. I took note of her accent - oh, God, it was Greek; so cliché given her name - and licked my lips nervously. I felt like a kid caught cheating on a spelling test. It _sucked_.

''Hells yeah it is, lady, if you're under our roof. Plus, we're Morganville Neutrals.''

I knew the second it was out of my mouth it was a mistake. Nyx just _moved _and it was so much faster than I'd ever expected because I didn't even have to blink. Even with the vamps, it was possible to see them coming. Not her. She was just there, and then she wasn't. And then she was right in my face. Well, not quite, because I staggered back from horrific shock. Nyx's eyes weren't crimson like they should have been; no, they were a bright, gleaming silver, only a tiny dot of pupil in their centres. ''Your petty town rules mean nothing to me. And it is better you do not know what I am here for. It might break your little heart.''

And just like that, she was gone. Not even in the kitchen, and when I looked around, I saw her through the glass in the kitchen door - sitting in Michael's seat, staring vaguely into space. She looked… Broken. Fragile. Confused. _Human_. Not as though she'd just threatened me. ''Hell no,'' I snarled, ''gimme a stake, 'cause seriously, that bitch needs some manners!''

Michael's hand closed around my wrist. ''No,'' he said quietly. ''Don't do anything to piss her off. I mean it, Eve. She's… She's not like Bishop. She's ten times stronger, _and_ she's on her own. There's something way different about her, and she'd kill you before you could blink.''

And weirdly, I believed him.

''Michael's right,'' said Claire, trying to keep her voice quiet. ''Apparently, she's a master vampire, higher than Bishop was. She's badass all the way through, and she threatened _Amelie_. But what they're doing… It's really important. She's not here just to have fun - or so I think. I honestly don't know what she's really like. We have to let her sleep, or - well, it'll be a seriously bad outcome if she doesn't.''

That shut me up.

_Nyx's POV. _

She was sitting on the chair that smelled so strongly of the young vampire, Michael. Shane stayed seated on the couch, never even sparing her a glance. She realised quite quickly he wasn't there to make conversation. She could sense the hatred spilling out of him, but yet he stayed, and she had a feeling it wasn't just to play the video game he didn't seem to have much enthusiasm for playing any longer. He was just sitting there. Why? She blinked, yawned, and stretched out her leg muscles. Eventually, he paused the game, and stared straight at her just as she felt about to doze off.

''Who the hell are you?'' he asked very quietly. Nyx sighed. She didn't like being asked that question, because she always had to be so careful of how she answered it. Instead, she went with an answer that would shut him up. ''Possibly your worst nightmare if you do not let me retire.''

He blinked and instantly, his gaze narrowed. He got up off of the couch, and turned off the console and TV. Then he walked over to where she was sitting, curled up, and put his hands on both arms of the chairs. His eyes were dark and humourless, and quite frankly, Nyx was surprised. She'd never seen that come from a human's eyes before.

''Listen, vamp, I've had way too much of all this crap,'' he said with a hateful tone, ''and I'm pretty sick of it. Keep your claws to yourself and we'll have no problems. Touch any of us, and you'll be out on the street on your ass before you can even say sorry for offending us.''

That made her see red.

''Dear child, I am far too old to take part in offending your immature, pitiful dignity or whatever's left of it. I do have manners, you know. You are aware of what they are, yes?'' she said in a voice like cold poison. ''Now, if you are done making your point, may I sleep?''

He blinked, and stepped back. Clearly he'd been expecting her to retaliate with something pathetic, or something that would give him reason to hit her. She felt a burst of triumph blur her thoughts for a moment, and then it was gone, and she rose her eyebrows. ''Alright - just… Yeah. Okay.'' And he walked out, heading for the stairs. Finally, Nyx rose to her feet, walked to the couch Shane had vacated, and dropped onto it, immediately falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The dawn was just sweeping over the horizon when Nyx's eyes fluttered open. Brilliant hushed tones of pinks, reds and oranges mixed with faint whites and blues all began to colour in Morganville, and it brushed into the windows of the Glass House, creating a soft golden glow in the front room - where Nyx lay on the couch, still encased in the fog of sleep. Someone had thrown a blanket over her, though she really had no need for it - the chill inside her had set in her bones so long ago, she had become accustomed to its feel - but still, the gesture did not go unacknowledged. Nyx carefully got up, and winced as the sunlight began to creep further and further and further into the room. Her eyes weren't used to the light just yet, but she blinked, and the lemon-yellow haze faded from her vision. She yawned and stretched, and got up.

Nyx felt so much better now - sleep was truly the best medicine. But an empty stomach wasn't, and so, she wandered into the kitchen, only to find Eve sitting at the kitchen table. Locating the ticking of a clock, Nyx glanced in its direction to see it was 7 am. How long had she slept? She didn't record the time she'd fallen asleep at. ''Looking for a nice, tasty Insta-meal, Sleeping Beauty?'' asked the Goth girl, her nose still stuck in a glossy magazine and a cup of hot coffee sitting next to her on the scarred kitchen table. There was something of irony in her voice, and there was no hiding her disgust. It amused Nyx.

''Are you offering?'' she asked sweetly, and turned to leave the kitchen, not in the mood for childish banter just at the moment.

''Uh - wait,'' said the girl, and got up out of her seat. She stood at the edge of the table, a tight nerve fluttering in her jaw. Her eyes were fierce and there was a hot blush burning through her white make-up. ''I - I wanted to apologise. For last night. I was kinda out of order. I just got a little jealous. Too many vamps have shown up here, and too many of them have caught Michael's eye, y'know?'' she said, fidgeting with the ends of her long-sleeved white shirt. ''So… Just, if there's anything you need - I'm your gal.''

Nyx couldn't believe the abuse the children offered to the English language these days, and sometimes, it really appalled her. Still, the offer was nice, even though it wasn't said in the nicest of ways. ''Actually, I require a drive,'' she said, ''Please.''

Ten minutes later, Nyx was crammed into Eve's big, black car uncomfortably, cradling a sports bottle of warmed blood in her hands. Eve expertly navigated her way through the town without any instruction from Nyx at all - she knew where Myrnin's lab was. As the car smoothly pulled to a halt against the kerb, Nyx unlocked the door, opened it, and climbed out. She stood there a moment, basking in the glorious sunlight, and then bent to nod her thanks to Eve. ''No problem,'' she replied, waved, and as Nyx shut the door, began to back down the street to drive away. Nyx watched her go, and then went into the Mad Hatter's lair. When she descended the steps, Myrnin himself was busy muttering to himself and flipping through pages of old journals.

''I see you've been busy,'' said Nyx, slightly startled; and for good reason. Sitting sparkling beneath the artificial lighting were rows and rows of test tubes all sitting in racks, with clear-crimson liquid in each. She noticed how all the pieces of glassware were labelled, marked carefully with black pen. She counted them, and there were at least ten test tubes - a dose in each.

''Yes. Busy, busy, busy I've been while you decided to abandon me for a few hours,'' said Myrnin lightly, but she heard the odd tone of his voice. She cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing and went to investigate. ''I… Honestly am surprised you've achieved this.'' She picked up one vial and held it to the light. She could see little flakes in the end of the tube, swirling softly in the liquid. ''What did you use for the distillation?'' she asked, shaking the tube. Myrnin spread his hands. ''Does it matter?''

''Yes,'' she replied a little too sharply, ''of course it matters if we're to create more doses.'' It looked suspiciously close to fish food.

Myrnin shook his head, dark hair flying. ''I honestly have no idea what it is,'' he replied. ''But I tested it with a few samples, and it seemed to provide the correct results.''

Nyx let out a sigh, but said nothing more. She wasn't going to argue with him just for the sake of it, and set the tube back down. She hoisted herself onto a clean part of the table and began to swing her legs, and gripped the sports bottle in her hand. Human blood she was not too fond of, but there had been nothing else within the Glass House. That sparked something in her mind, and she blinked.

''How many vampires in Morganville are there?'' she asked with her eyes narrowed.

''I am not quite sure. Over four hundred, I assume. I don't tend to keep tabs on all of them.''

''And how much blood did you make these from?'' she asked, her eyebrows creasing gently.

''More than I'd like to admit.'' He paused, and stared. ''Why?''

''Because… If I am to dedicate most of the contents of my veins to this, I cannot be sustained only by human blood. It isn't nourishing enough, and the process of converting human blood into vampiric blood, then further into pure, it is too weakening.''

''You're saying you require vampire blood.''

Nyx nodded, but it was stiff and shameful. ''Master vampires, if you have noticed by Mr Bishop, tend to need twice as much blood as a regular vampire,'' she explained in solemn tones, ''Whereas I am in neither of those categories. I have different needs.''

It was a sad fact, but also a true one. Nyx had discovered that in her early days, and it had not been pretty. Many human deaths had been caused, and because she had to convert humans to vampires to sustain her needs, it had almost killed her, too. She may be powerful, but she wasn't indestructible. She was only as strong as her blood, which, if drained enough, wasn't that strong at all. She shamefully clasped her hands in her lap, and looked up, only to find Myrnin watching her intently. There were many emotions storming in his eyes, and she couldn't read even one of them.

_Run. _

Nyx blinked. The word echoed softly in her mind, a voice she didn't know. It was soft and musical and feminine, but one she had not heard before. The accent was unknown to her, which was unusual. ''Run?'' she repeated aloud, her head cocked to the side in slight confusion. Myrnin whirled on his heel, and stood there, clasping his hands behind his back. ''I shall not,'' he said firmly. ''I will give my assistance where it is needed, and if this is required by Amelie, I am glad to do so.'' His tone was brisk and sharp, and it sent something shivering through Nyx's body. But he wasn't talking to her, those harsh words indirect. He was aware of her existence, and it did sound like something he'd say to her - only he didn't, which made her wonder. Slowly, fluidly, Nyx slipped from the counter and with gentle, silenced steps edged closer to Myrnin. She halted inched away, facing his back. ''Myrnin?'' she said, and put a hand up on his shoulder.

And that's when he reacted in a most feral way.

His body was like liquid as he turned, his clawed hand fastening around Nyx's throat. Like a rag doll, he spun her around and slammed her against the nearest bookshelf, sending volumes raining down on top of them. She would have screamed, yelped, made some noise, only he was cutting off her airways. He was strangling her, and there was nothing she could do, because he yanked both of her arms incredibly fast up, slamming them against a jagged-edged shelf. The wood sliced her skin, and her eyes widened in utmost fear. Oh god, oh _god_, he was going to kill her. Myrnin's face had contorted into an animalistic form, his eyes glowing crimson beneath the dim lighting. He snarled, an infuriated sound, and shoved her against the bookcase again, and she heard something rock atop it. Seconds later, hot wax spilled over Nyx's hands - still locked in Myrnin's grip - and slid down along her bare arms, and she gasped, a wheezing shallow sound. Bliss cascaded through her veins a moment, and then the wax cooled and she was frightened again. Myrnin watched her with hungry, crimson eyes, a manic grin lewdly curving his lips.

''Dear girl, I thought we had come to a conclusion - you do not touch me unless I say it's alright. But this time, I do not recall giving you permission.''

Nyx was taken aback at his tone, and she felt like screaming obscenities at him. ''I'm… Sorry!'' she choked out, only it came out in a bare whisper and sounded extremely pathetic. Nyx was not one for letting her pride be stepped on frequently, only in this position, what choice did she have? There was no way to seduce him, and he was simply fascinated with her now. A true sadist, she thought in disgust, but something reacted with a keening purr inside of her. She silenced it abruptly.

''Apologies,'' he snorted, but some of the hunger drained in his eyes. Yet, there was something lurking in his bloody orbs, and it wasn't fading. It frightened her, and chilled her to the bone. Myrnin saw a sliver of mercy and slackened the grip on her throat. And then she froze. Slowly, his fingers traced the pale blue veins protruding evidently from her neck, and continued down along her collar bone. She whimpered. No, no, she chanted, no no no! God, what did he _want_? To rape her? She widened her eyes at the very thought, and gasped softly, a noise of which he took no notice. He couldn't possibly, the thought was irrational and panicked.

Only his hands said otherwise.

Slowly, his smouldering touch grazed along the exposed, pale skin of her breasts, not quite handling them, but not quite not either. And it was torturous and slow, and she felt hot, angry tears flood her eyes. ''Stop it,'' she growled, her voice laced with malevolence and fury. ''Stop what? This?'' he replied in a seductive purr, dropping his hand down to her stomach. With expertise, he grazed his fingers in along the inner skin of her thigh and even through her thin-fabricated pants, she could feel his touch like her skin was bare. ''Not there, you fool,'' she snarled at him, elongating her deadly fangs. He paid no heed to her voice, nor to the threatening aura unfolding from her body, and then moved his hand up.

She gasped, and all the malicious intent drained away from her. Her back arched and she exposed her throat to her merciless kisses and sharp nips, her body leaning towards his. Slowly with a humming purr growling in the back of his throat, he stroked her softly. His fingers suddenly, roughly pressed into her soft spot and a strangled cry left Nyx's mouth. Her hips bucked against his fingers, and her cheeks flushed a faint pink. God. What the hell was happening to her? Myrnin simply chuckled, a low, throaty chuckle and his lips vibrated against her throat, causing shivers to cascade along her spine.

''Myrnin… Stop,'' she gasped, her voice laced with trembling please, ''please.''

He seemed to come to his senses, and the fondling fingers paused, and withdrew almost immediately. He stepped away from her and Nyx's hands fell down by her side, and she wrapped them around her slight torso, gazing at him in delirium and confusion. He looked horrified with himself. ''My dear, I - I apologise most sincerely.'' His voice was genuine and filled with self-loathing as she crumbled against the book case, her knees buckling beneath her thin body. ''It's okay,'' she said softly, her midnight blue eyes gazing absently into his, a silver sheen of lust clouding their vision. ''You didn't hurt me.''

Only… She wished he had.


End file.
